


Ring

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111





	Ring

“Mommy,” The little boy said tugging on his mother’s skirt. The Russian woman looked down to see her 3year old boy.

“What is it my little подсолнух?” She said as she picked him up.

“Why do you have that circle on your finger?”

“Circle?” The little boy then pointed at the 2-caret diamond on her ring finger.

“Oh, you see this ring was given to me by your father. This one is very special.”

“Really?”

“Да. This ring is meant for marriage. It’s when someone who loves another person very much, they decide they want to spend their lives with that person. They give them a ring to show they want to be part of their life with this question. Will you marry me?” Anya began to remember how Alfred propose to her, it was sweet and funny at the same time. With Alfred proposing to her by making her follow a red line all the way to the beach with Alfred holding the end of the red tape and holding the ring box with the other. She began to cry from joy.

“Mommy?”

“Oh, sorry sweetie. But do you understand?”

“I do Mommy.” The boy hugged his mom by the head and Anya giving him small kisses.

~~~~

The next day, Anya was working in her office, sketching out a building design when her phone ranged. She checked the caller I.D. It was Alfred, she quickly picked it up. “Hello?”

“Anya.”

“Hello Alfred, aren’t you at work? ”

“I was but I had to pick up Xander, because he got in trouble.”

“What? How? What did the do?”

“Well, what happen is that Xander crafted paper rings and gave them to his classmates, asking if they wanted to marry him. The whole class found out and, long story short, he caused a preschool civil war.


End file.
